Never Knew
by BrokenWarrior
Summary: Zane/Syrus I wrote this story when I was in year 7. The first one to see it was a boy in my class. I am now in year 9 and that boy is one of my best friend's. Please...I know it's bad. I hope you enjoy it and give me some reviews. Please down't criticise.


YU-GI-OH GX STORY

Started on the 4th of September 2006

First Fan fiction Story

SYRUS TRUESDALE

ZANE TRUESDALE

Never Knew

SYRUS' POV

From where I stood I could see him perfectly. I came out to watch him stand by the lighthouse, staring over the water. I wondered what he thought about. I wondered if he thought about me. I always told myself it was pointless hoping. Zane didn't want to know me, so him returning the love I felt was impossible. I mean, who in their right mind would fall in love with they're brother. That's right. I'm Syrus Truesdale and as you may have guessed, I'm in love with my older brother, Zane. I love him, but he could never return my feelings. Like, it's disgusting to fall in love with another guy, let alone one you're related to. Wait. Oh, crap. He's looking at me. Directly at me. This is not good. Maybe he'll ignore me. Oops, hoping big there. Great, now he's walking this direction.

I stop thinking and run.

ZANE'S POV

I felt someone's eyes on me, which is becoming an almost usual feeling. Normally I ignore it, but I just can't stand it anymore. I turn around and scan the area. Then I see it! The aqua-coloured hair belonging to my little brother! What's he doing watching me?! I can see panic beginning to form in his beautiful silver eyes. Then he turns and runs when I start to walk his way. So I run too, hoping to catch him and ask why he was watching me and tell him that I love him. I really love him, even if I don't show it.

I can tell I'm gaining. I keep going because I have to tell him.

This might be my only chance.

SYRUS' POV

I can hear his footsteps getting closer. He's going to catch me soon. I have to keep going.

I don't want to tell him. He'll be disgusted with me. Wait, scratch that. I forgot that he's already disgusted with me. He'll be even more disgusted with me. I drop to my knees and try to catch my breath. His footsteps get closer and then stop and I know he's seen me.

NORMAL POV

Zane just stood there for awhile, wondering what to say. In the end he just said the first thing that came to mind.

"Why did you run?" he asked. "Were you afraid I'd turn you in for being out after hours?"

"Maybe." Syrus answered softly.

Zane walked over and crouched in front of his little brother.

"Was it me you were afraid of?" he asked gently(A/N:I don't care if Zane isn't very nice normally. He's reasonably nice in my story.)

Syrus nodded after a slight pause.

"Did I do something?"

Syrus shook his head in no.

" What were you afraid of then?"

Suddenly, Syrus stood up.

" I love you and I know it's disgusting, so let's just forget this ever happened and you can go back to living your life ignoring me." Syrus said and then he turned and started to walk away, but Zane grabbed his arm and span him around again. Zane moved his face closer and whispered,

" Don't I get a say in this?"

Zane was close, Syrus realized and he seemed to be getting closer. Syrus gasped when he realized what Zane was doing. Before he had time to do anything, though, soft lips were upon his own. Both boys closed their eyes and felt Zane ask for entrance and Syrus gladly gave it to him. 'he tastes like strawberries' Zane mused.

Zane eagerly explored Syrus' mouth, while his hands explored under his brother's shirt, enjoying the sounds the other was making at his touches.

They departed from each others' mouth, after a brief fight for dominance, when they remembered they had to breathe. Being pale, both were visibly flushed and both were panting. They both sat down on the ground and fell into an awkward silence.

" Well, that was weird." Jaden commented as he walked out of a hiding spot behind a bush.(A/N: Jaden just really needed to make an appearance so I put him in.)

Syrus and Zane just stared at him.

" You were there all that time?!" Syrus exploded.

" Whoa, calm down, buddy." Jaden said, making a gesture to fend Syrus off with his hands.

" Actually, I'd like to know, too." Zane stated.

" Well, yeah, I was." Came Jaden's sheepish reply.

" Aren't you disgusted?" Syrus asked.

" Nup! If it makes you feel better, I've been with Chazz for months, now." He said.

At this Zane and Syrus just stared, open-mouthed, at Jaden, who was starting to get annoyed.

" Are you going to stand there like fish all day? Or night? Whatever." He exclaimed after awhile." Never mind. I'm going back to the dorm. Take your time, Sy!"

" There soon!" Syrus yelled at Jaden's retreating back.

" So, how long have you been watching me for?" Zane asked, after a moments silence.

" Awhile." Syrus replied simply. " Anyway, I've got to go, but I'll see you round?"

" Yeah, sure." Zane responded, a little disappointed that Syrus was leaving so soon.

" Oh, and one more thing" Syrus said, turning around and kissing Zane." Will you meet me here tomorrow night?"

Zane nodded.

" Excellent!" Syrus said and kissed Zane one more time before leaving.

As Zane headed back to his own dorm, he realized that he forgot to ask Syrus those questions. 'But then again' he thought. ' I think I know the answers.'


End file.
